


Mortal love

by Dottedwords



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottedwords/pseuds/Dottedwords
Summary: Magnus and Tessa in 1937 after Will's death.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane & Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 9





	Mortal love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading!!

Tessa Gray stood in front of the residence of Magnus Bane drenched by rain from head to foot and shaking from the cold. It was a cloudy night in Paris and though the heavy rain had stopped, it was still drizzling. As she stood there motionless gathering her courage to knock, Tessa only had one thought in her head-

_Will, her Will, dead and gone forever to a destination where she could not follow him._

She had known that being a warlock was more of a curse than a boon her entire life. But now as she realised that after Will, she would be walking on this earth alone without love, without Will or Jem in her life, she envied everyone from a Mundane to a Shadowhunter. 

She had left London after Will's funeral because Tessa knew she could not stand it any longer. She could not just stay there waiting for Jaime or Lucie or everyone she loved to die before her while she lived on. 

She had felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as Will's body burnt and he turned to dust and ashes. She knew Jem shared her grief and love for Will. He had been by her side the entire time and that had been the only thing that kept her going. But after the funeral she could not bear it to stay there and so she left. She left to seek refuge in the care of Magnus Bane who was an old friend of her and Will's.

He had helped Will and Tessa numerous times. And he was the only one who Tessa knew could help her, who would not die, who would not leave the Earth as he turns old and grey like Tessa and she needed him as her constant in this ever going world now more than ever.

So here she was standing in front of his place of residence soaking wet. She walked up to the door and knocked. She swore to herself that she would not cry in front of him. But as the door opened and she caught sight of Magnus Bane, her eyes were instantly filled with tears.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Magnus was enjoying his drink relaxing on the sofa thinking about the party he was planning to throw this week when he heard a knock on his door. He got up irritated thinking who would knock on his door at such an hour. He came to the door and was taken aback when he saw Tessa Gray in tears in front of his doorstep. She was wet all over, her dress was dripping and she was shivering from the cold. 

_"He is gone."_ That's all Tessa said as Magnus understood what she meant.

A wave of grief and sadness hit him. He had known Will was ill and weak at this age but he didn't know that he was dead. The word stuck at his heart as Magnus realised his first Shadowhunter friend for whom he had felt responsible for so long was no more.

"Oh, Tessa. I am sorry" He said ushering her in. She was trembling and freezing from the cold so Magnus made her sit on a chair as he summoned a clean towel and a hot cup of tea for her. 

She did not speak again as she dried herself up. She had also stopped crying which was a relief. She was starting to say something but Magnus urged her to drink her tea first.

An uncomfortable silence drowned on them as Tessa drank her tea. 

"I am sorry." Said Magnus again to fill the quiet but not as if he didn't mean it because he did. 

"I know." She said softly.

"You should take a hot bath and then sleep for today. I will arrange it and we will talk tomorrow." Said Magnus as he stood up.

This time too, Tessa did not say anything but just nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Magnus was again sitting on his sofa although he didn't feel relaxed as Tessa slept in the other room. She had not been able to sleep first turning over and over again on her side wanting to be with Will as she had all those years. Magnus understood that. So he had put her under a spell so she could have a dreamless and a calm night. 

But Magnus himself was not calm. He felt grief and sorrow for his old friend. He realised he would not be able to see those beautiful and deep blue eyes ever again. But he also could not stop himself from thinking that he had never known the loss that Tessa was feeling now as he had never loved anyone like she had. Magnus was also afraid that if he loved, he would lose his own love to the Mortal time and will be forced to live on forever in grief and misery. He was not sure if he would be able to bear it.

But another part of Magnus' heart wanted to love, wanted to be loved and wanted to find his own true love as Tessa had in not one but two mortals. He was sure Tessa would be alright after some time because she was as strong willed and wise as one can ever be.

But for himself, Magnus could only have hope.


End file.
